Now That's Just Silly!
by NovaGirl
Summary: It's about time we got some humour into this section! Keep an eye on this fic, and keep your mind open! I have plans for this thing! R&R! *Chapter 4 Up* In which we learn I like Gilbert & Sullivan...
1. Chapter 1, Having Fun!

Now That's Just Silly!  
  
Wowzerz! I never thought I'd be the first one to write something like this for Thunderbirds, but it looks like I am! Yay! I am not a ripoff, unlike other writers, neener, neener, neeener.....  
Eheheh...Never mind.   
Anyways! Idon'townThunderbirdsIfIdidI'dclonemyselfaJohnnycakesbutIcan'tbutIownmesodon'tpretendtosohah!  
And now, onto the fic.  
~*~*~*~  
  
The infernal wailing of awaiting authors echoed through the computer of the author-which just happens to be the author who's fic your reading. Ain't life crazy?  
NovaGirl: Aww phooey! How am I supposed to get this work done with the infernal wailing of awaiting authors echoing through my computer!  
However, this author was wise.  
NovaGirl: Tee hee.  
However, this author was beautiful.  
NovaGirl: Okay, this is a bit much.  
However---  
NovaGirl: You write one more compliment to get me to get to the plot sooner, and I'll eat your soul!  
It was then she realized that without a narrator this fic really WOULD go nowhere.  
NovaGirl: Phooey kahooey! *crosses arms over chest* Well, this won't do. The plot isn't just going to suddenly---  
But it suddenly did!  
The Narrator used his Narrating Narratability to suddenly get the plot to exactly where it was meant to be?  
And where was that?  
Tracy Island!  
BA BA DUM!  
Narrator: You know NovaGirl, you don't actually need to say 'Ba ba dum'.  
NovaGirl: *whimpering* But it sounds so right....  
Shaddup.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful day on Tracy Island. The sun was rising--  
Jeff: Actually, it hasn't quite risen yet.  
But Jeff Tracy has? This is quite bizarre.  
Jeff: No it isn't. I'm always the first one up.  
Listen mister, I'm a first time narrator. Now do you want me to let you have a chance with Penelope or not?  
Jeff: *grumbling* Just narrate the thing right.  
I gotcha!  
And with that, a strange GIRL fell onto the deck of Tracy Island!  
NovaGirl: OWW! GODAMN FRICKEN! *curses a blue streak*  
Needless to say, Jeff was stunned.  
Jeff: Where the heck did you come from!?  
Yes, noble readers, Jeff says heck. Why? Cause I'm trying to keep a low rating here!  
NovaGirl: *stands up, cleaning off her clothes* Who, me?  
Jeff: No, the other girl who fell from the sky.  
NovaGirl *obliviously* Nifty! I'll have to meet her.  
It was then that Jeff noticed that this young woman had no idea how to interpret sarcasm.  
Jeff: I meant you!  
NovaGirl: Well, why didn't you say so! I'm here to join you in your intrepid adventures, of course!  
Everyone on the Island but NovaGirl: NO!  
NovaGirl: Phooey.   
It was then that the authoress blinked.  
NovaGirl: Hey wait a minute, when the heck did everyone else get-  
However, this young girl could not complete that sentence.  
Why?  
She saw JOHN.  
NovaGirl, leaping forward to glomp her bishie: JohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnny  
Johnny: *turning a strange shade of blue* Can't....Breathe....  
NovaGirl: Whoops. ^_^  
And so, with much confusion, glomping, and over all destruction, the young authoress who shall now go by Mari so that Mari may stop typing NovaGirl set herself into the island.  
However!  
Far away, a mysterious figure was mysteriously being mysterious!  
Mysterious Figure: Mwahaha! My evil scheme is so evil it puts evil to shame! International Rescue!   
*flicks cape, falls down stairs and pulls itself up quickly as to hide disgrace*  
Meet your doom!  
  
~*~*~*~  
Will doom be met? Will John survive having the authoress in such close proximity? Will she ever learn to understand sarcasm? Will I ever stop talking in question format? Find out in the next chapter of Now That's Just Silly! 


	2. Chapter 2, Doo de doo!

Now That's Just Silly!  
  
Tee hee! People LIKE comedy!  
Wow. Isn't that just the meaning of life right there?  
Yes it IS! YOU HEAR ME?!?!  
Err, never mind.  
First of all, big thankies to the people who've sent me word!  
Sam Winchester: I have to pick one thing in particular to thank you for? Oh phooey....Let's just say thanks for rocking so much!  
Lemur: For showing unusual common sense for emailing me with praise while the review system was down. Thanks girl!  
Angelina: For roleplay, chats, and niftyo sugar highs! (Plus Johnnycakes. ^_~)  
Pennyspy: The music parody's coming up! Wait for it, it'll be something worth the wait!  
And now, to the FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And so, the Hood and his Mysteriously Mysterious Cohort were devising yet ANOTHER plan to destroy International Rescue!  
Hood: YAHTZEEE!!  
Or not.  
Hood: You foolish man! Only a truly imbecilic villain would dare challenge me at Yahtzee(tm)!  
MMC *pouting immaturely*: It's not my fault...I'm new at this....  
Hood: Well, you're going to have to become UN-new! All thanks to my plan!  
MMC *smirking incessantly*: Ah-ah-ahh.....Who's the one you hired to take out the organization here...  
Hood: Arrrrgh.....  
Suddenly, the Hood was filled with the urge to say phooey kahooey!  
Hood: What the!?  
Yes, he was, although he wouldn't admit it!  
Hood: Listen you, I'll kill you!  
You can't kill me! I'm the NARRATOR! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Hood: I hate you.  
You'll get used to it.  
MMC: I don't hate you.  
I know.   
MWAHAHAHA!   
~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, another beautiful sunrise on Tracy Island! See? This time I actually did my homework. See! I'm not an incompetent narrator! I KNOW my stuff! It is known! I am the BOMB! Bow before me! I have the best Narrator's Narratability EVER!  
Hey! What are you all snickering for!  
John *snickering*: Smooth move, narrator!  
What?!  
Alan: You took so long with your little monologue there that the sun's already risen!  
You gotta be kidding me.  
NovaGirl: No kidding! Honest!  
Alright then, answer me this! What the HECK are you all doing up at sunrise?  
And now, the dust ball races!  
NovaGirl: _ Shut up.  
Make me.  
NovaGirl: Make me make you.  
Make me make you make me.  
NovaGirl: Make me make you make me make you .  
Make me make you make me make you make me.  
NovaGirl: Ma--  
Jeff, giving her the Scowl of Doom!: Do one more line of makes and I lock you in Thunderbird 2's closet.  
NovaGirl: Eep.  
Eep indeed. Neener.  
This caused much scowling on the authoress' part. That was until she saw...  
JOHN.  
Cue angels singing.  
John: Oh God, not again!  
Yes again.  
NovaGirl: JohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnny....  
You gotta love those reusable gags.  
Scott: Narrator?  
Yes?  
Everyone on the Island: SHUT UP!  
Phooey.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone was in the lounge, watching the NEWS!  
Mysteriously Ominous Man: In High Society, everyone is alarmed by the disappearance of the even more mysterious Count Von Groovy, everyone's favourite Chia-Pet loving Samaritan, donating pogo sticks to every disco in London! And that's a lot.  
Alan *nodding*:That Count Von Groovy sure is great!  
Just then, Alan's obtrusively blond brow FURROWED!  
Alan: Dad? What's the matter?  
Yes indeed, something WAS the matter with Dad! But not my dad. His dad.  
NovaGirl: Yeah Jeffy, you look totally loopy. What's wrong!  
Jeff *turning absolutely white and shaking*: Mommy....  
Luckily, Grandma Tracy dashed out of the kitchen in record time!  
Grandma: Oh dear! This could have only been caused by one thing!  
Tracy Boys + NovaGirl: Oh golly gee! What could that be!  
The room went dark.  
Grandma: Chia Pets!  
Jeff *thoroughly traumatized* : DON'T SAY THE NAME!  
It was then that the sniggering began. Not snickering. Sniggering.  
Grandma: Why you little.....  
It was then that NovaGirl noticed something.  
NovaGirl: MOVE IT! SHE'S GOT IT!  
She did have it!  
Everyone waited with bated breath, wondering not only what Grandma had, but what the hell bated breath meant.  
Everyone: THE FRYING PAN OF DOOOMM!!!  
NovaG: RUN FOR IT! REALLY FAST!  
And so they did.  
Really fast.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, once they had gotten the man known as Jeff back under some control, that NovaGirl was expected to have her first formal dinner with everyone. You know the deal.  
So you can imagine everyone's surprise when they hear her screaming.  
You can't?  
GREAT!  
NovaGirl: NEVER! GET THAT MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM MEEE!!!!  
Tin-Tin *blinking*: But, it fits you precisely, it gives your curvaceous body just enough flair, like its supposed to...  
NovaGirl: IT'S PERRIWINKLE!! DIEEEE!!  
At Tin-Tin's dainty yelp, everyone came rushing in, in a total rush!  
Jeff: What's going on here!  
Scott: You've got to tell us!  
NovaGirl *blinking* No we don't.  
Scott: Yes you do.  
NovaGirl: No we don't.  
However, it wasn't long before the characters realized they were getting distracted.  
NovaGirl: Yipes! We are!  
Gordon: So why don't you tell us what the problem is?  
NovaGirl: Alrighty, I will!  
The drumrolled.  
NovaGirl: DO YOU SEE THIS FABRIC! IT'S PERIWINKLE! MY EYES ARE SKY BLUE DAMNIT, SKY! I NEED SKY BLUE FABRIC, AND I NEED IT NOW!!!  
Everyone: O.o  
NovaGirl: I knew you'd understand. And shopping we go! Yoinks! *steals credit card*  
NovaGirl has left the building.  
And so has everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Who is the mysteriously mysterious cohort? Will NovaGirl find sky blue fabric? Will we ever get a plot rolling? Find out next time, in Now That's Just Silly! 


	3. Chapter 3, Look at Me!

Now That's Just Silly!  
Chapter 3, Look at Me!  
  
To think you thought *I* was the Mary Sue we were parodying....snicker.  
Tee hee. I bet you thought this was never coming. But it's already come! AHAHAHAHA!  
Er, never mind.  
I'm surprised this has gained popularity like he has. What with all the R/R fics--Rescue/Romance--I thought that this parody would never get a foothold. But it has. Wow. Read and Review, peeps!  
~*~*~*~  
In Thunderbird 5, NovaGirl and John were tracking the SKY BLUE FABRIC.  
NovaGirl *fluttering eyelashes and posing dramatically*: It's so nice to be alone…isn't it..  
John *taking a step back*: Er….Let's find that fabric now?  
NovaGirl *getting the hint…sort of*: Of course!  
NovaGirl walked up to the nearest machine only to hear a NOISE!  
NovaGirl: Hey! What the bleepities is this?  
John: International Coffee! International Rescue's coffee machine of choice!  
Must you sound like you're advertising?  
John: No adverts, no airtime. So no complaints!  
Eeperz.  
NovaGirl: Shaddup!  
It was then she remembered that around her Tracy of choice, she was supposed to be NICE.  
NovaGirl: Well..er…Would you like some coffee?  
John *grins*: Of course! I always have coffee with my radar!  
NovaGirl: Yay!  
And so, drinking their International Coffee with their International Radar, they finally found the sky blue fabric!  
Both: Yay! We finally found the sky blue fabric!  
And now, they were to leave the station completely unattended. Except for a dippy bird and Braman. Because after all, isn't that all you need?  
John: I am shocked and insulted.  
NovaGirl: Watch it narrator--you're on thin ice!  
Gulp.  
~*~*~*~  
So, shortly after all the fuffle and cafuffle, they got into...THE FLYING CAR!  
All: We have a flying car?  
Brains: W-well, w-why n-not? We have e-everything else i-imaginable.  
They were forced to admit that he had a point. However, NovaGirl did not care about points.   
NovaGirl: I'M RIDING IN A FLYING CAR! WHEEEEEE!  
Brains: You k-know, technically t-there's no point in s-saying whee. The c-car hasn't s-started yet.  
NovaGirl, blinking while filing her nails: Stutter one more time and I eat your soul.  
Brains: Gulp.  
And so, they prepared to drive their flying car.  
Scott: Preparing to drive the flying car!  
NovaGirl: What's there to prepare for!? Just go!  
Just go.  
Scott: Shouldn't you sit--  
Ooh, that's gotta hurt.  
NovaGirl: @.@ Shaddup.  
Err....not to sound like I'm not interested, but isn't it going to be boring just waiting till we get there.  
That caused the people on board to blink in wise, acknowledging thought.  
Jeff: I wasn't nodding in anything!  
YES YOU WERE.  
Jeff: But--  
YES YOU WERE! SILENCE, FOOLISH MORTAL!   
Jeff: Gulp.  
NovaGirl: Man, afraid of Chia pets and whipped by the narrator. That's gotta suck.  
Jeff, sending her his Glare of Doom: Oh, shut up.  
NovaGirl: Just try....  
Everyone! Stop this! We're getting distracted. We need to GO.  
Gordon: Hey, the omnipotent being has a point! And I get a line!  
You sure do, Oh Favoured One....  
Gordon, bright red: And what is THAT supposed to mean?  
Absolutely nothing. Now how are we going to zoom to the Sky Blue Fabric Place?  
NovaGirl: We could do the Time Warp!  
Gasp-a-roo!  
Alan: Gasp-a-roo?  
Well, yes. I need SOME zany phrase.  
Alan: Yes, but 'gasp-a-roo'? I mean...  
Jeff: We'll have no more of that. We need to do the time warp. ;;pause;; Though I admit, that was quite zany.  
See? HAH!  
Alan: Shaddup.  
Now, on the count of Sing!...wait for it......SING! Everybody! (And so, everybody did!)  
It's just a jump to the left!  
And then a step to the right!  
With your hands on your hips!  
You bring your knees in tight!  
But it's the pelvic thrust!  
That really drives you insane!  
LET'S DO THE TIME-WARP AGAIN!!!  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!  
~*~*~*~  
The Count Von Groovy, grinned. Except evilly. Because the Count Von Groovy, was not groovy at all! JUST EVIL!  
Count Von Groovy: You mean you just noticed?  
Of course not. But the readers just did.  
This made him blink.  
CVG: So they did. Hoodie, methinks we should try our evil plan out.  
Hood: I am NOT a sweatshirt!!!  
Yeah. You're not comfy enough.  
Hood: _ Your foolishness irates me!   
Yes, it tends to do that.  
Hood: No matter! I agree with your plan, Von Groovy. I agree!  
And so, they all laughed together.  
All: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Hood: But narrator...  
Yes?  
Hood: Why did YOU laugh?  
I'm the narrator. I'm allowed to. GOT IT?  
Hood: Eep.  
Neener neener.  
~*~*~*~  
And so, thanks to the TIME WARP! they reached the location of the SKY BLUE FABRIC!  
Scott: I sure am glad we finally reached the...  
But then, something HAPPENED.  
Scott: Hubbity flubbity?  
Yes! It was then he laid eyes on HER. Her silky raven hair, eyes that put emeralds to shame...  
Hey! Wait a second! What the hell am I reading!?  
TOO BAD. THIS MY FIC NOW.  
Who the hell are you!?  
NARRATOR OF DOOM.  
Grandma, may I borrow your frying pan?  
Grandma: Of course. Just be careful not to put any dents in it.  
I will be. AIIIYAA!  
OW. I'M OUT OF HERE.  
NovaGirl, blinking.: Well that was random.  
Virgil, who was extraordinarily happy he got a line: Not as random as Scott right now?  
Scott: Hubbity flubbity....subbity?  
It was then he WALKED UP TO HER. She turned her head,a shocked look in her eyes at the exquisite company who had joined her.  
Scott: Hey there....  
???: Oh, hello!  
Scott, trying to be smooth: I don't think I, ah, caught your name.  
???: It's Mary. Mary Su---Shoebox.  
Oh SHIT.  
NovaGirl: Not even the shiniest sword can save us now!!!  
Virgil: Well, she is cute.  
....  
NovaGirl: Speak like that again and I kill you.  
Virgil: Gulp.  
Meanwhile, Mary "Shoebox" was flirting her butt off. Which should be a crime against humanity. It was then she fainted!  
Mary: Oh no! I have fainted! Save me!  
Alan: Please don't tell me he's going to fall for that.  
Okay. We won't tell you.  
NovaGirl: Scotty! Get out of there!  
Scott: What's in it for me?  
It was then she began to whisper. Something about special, Tally, and bed. Hell if I get it. Needlesss to say, it worked. Needless to say, they got the hell outta there.   
And needless to say, Mary Su--Shoebox, was pissed.  
Mary: YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME, I"M YOUR TRUE LOVE!  
A moment passed.  
Mary: SHIT. 


	4. Chapter 4, Back for More!

Now That's Just Silly!  
Chapter 4, Back for More

Jeff: You are aware your readers probably hate you for making them wait so long.  
NovaGirl: Don't be ridiculous. I have a life. I have exams. I have stress. Therefore, the day right before my English final is the PERFECT day to slack off and write zanily comedic hijinks.  
Scott: Zanily comedic hijinks, eh? *looks oddly disheveled*  
NovaGirl *disdainful look* Honestly Scott, could you at least freshen up before leaving Sam's stories.  
Scott *sigh*: Next time, I promise.  
NovaGirl: Good. Because it's about time the story actually started.  
Alan *grumbling*: Whatever you say...  
NovaGirl: But first, a shout-out to all my loyal fans! Not least of all Lady P, Angelina, Tikatu, Ziggy, and Samantha Winchester. I love you all! ^___^  
Shaddup, will ya! This isn't the fricken' Oscars! Just WRITE!  
NovaGirl: Gulp.

~*~*~*~*~WACKY!~*~*~*~*~

Having headed back to the island, everybody was on the island, discussing what they were going to do.  
Jeff: So we all agree that the young woman we saw in the department store was pure evil.  
And so everyone said 'Aye'. Or 'Yes'. Or 'Yeah'. Or 'No f*@# ing s^*$t, Sherlock'.  
NovaGirl *beaming proudly*: That last one was mine.  
All others *give her a dry look*: No, really?  
NovaGirl: Yes. It is quite surprising.  
However, there was ONE who did NOT say any type of affirmative! Yes! It's such a big deal that I have to use RANDOM CAPITAL WORDS!  
All: Gasparoo! Who could it be?  
VIRGIL!  
Virgil: Your point being?  
Evidently, you've never betrayed a teenage drama queen with a penchant for Gilbert and Sullivan.  
NovaGirl: FOR I AM A DRAMA QUUEEEEN! And it is, it is a glorious thing to be a drama queen!  
See what I mean? It was then that NovaGirl decided to make an accusation. She just felt like it.  
NovaGirl: Oh, false one! You have deceived me!  
Virgil *confused*: I have deceived you?  
NovaGirl: Yes, deceived me!  
Jeff *rolling his eyes*: Alright, you two. Let's get back to business.  
Gordon *standing up*: And I gotta take care of mine. Just heading to the washroom.   
Ah, the loveliness of Gordon....Squee...  
NovaGirl: You know how disturbing that is, right?  
Of course. But that's not going to stop me. Or you, Ms. Closet NC-*grumbles through duct-tape something that sounds like HEY!*  
NovaGirl: Sorry buster, but nobody spills that stuff about me. I'll take it off now. *does so*  
17.  
NovaGirl: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
AIIIIEEEEE!

~*~*~*~*~ZANY!~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, an army of silence was silently silenting across the silence of the silent beach, silently silenting everything they silently came silenting across.  
In fact, they were so silent they decided to indulge themselves in a musical number.  
AoS: WITH CAT LIKE TREAD! UPON OUR PREY WE STEAL! IN SILENCE DREAD! OUR CAUTIOUS WAY WE FEEL! NO SOUND AT--  
You guys?  
AoS: ALL! WE NEVER SPEAK A WORD! A FLY-FOOTS FALL WOULD BE DISTINCTLY HEARD!  
YOU GUYS!!!!  
AoS: What is it?  
Doesn't it sound just the teeniest bit odd that you're declaring your silent in a musical number?  
AoS Member *steps forward*: Look at the fanfic. Does it LOOK LIKE IT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE?!  
Is that a rhetorical question?  
AoS: JUST LET US SING!  
Okay, okay! So, the army of silence silently silented along the shore until a familiar patriarch came out. Because you just can't call him a dad. Or a pa. Or a father. Though he is all of the above.  
All Others: WE GET THE PICTURE!  
Jeff: My name's Jefferson Lawrence Tracy. My name tag says so. See?  
And due to the nametag, they were forced to conceed that yes, he was named Jefferson Lawrence Tracy.  
Jeff: And now that I've introduced myself, I should like to have some idea what's going on.  
NovaGirl: And where the heck's everyone else? Like me!  
Nova, SHH! Can't you see when drama's occuring?  
NovaGirl: DRAMA?! This isn't a dramatic work of fiction, this is zaniness!  
That's beside the point.  
NovaGirl: YOU'RE beside the point!  
Yes, I know. I wouldn't want to sit on it.  
Jeff: Hey, quit it! This is my scene, and God knows you steal it often?  
How do we steal it orphan?  
Jeff: Not orphan, often!  
AoS: HEY! THIS IS OUR DEBUT, JERKS!  
Eep. I say we listen to them now. Needless to say, they're in agreement.  
AoS: We are all single ladies, Jeff.  
Jeff: I didn't say you could call me--  
AoS: And we mean to marry your sons.  
Jeff *going on obliviously*: Jeff?! How dare you call me Jeff! Mr. Tracy if you're lucky...*hears what they said* WHAT?!?!  
AoS: Well, what did you think we were here for, pie? *thoughtful pause* Though we've heard it's good.  
Mrs. Tracy: Oh, all you lovely young women with whom I must matchmake my grandsons even though they'll be having twenty-somes by the end of the evening! Hi! And the pie *is* good.  
Jeff, Me, and NovaGirl: YOU'RE NOT HELPING.  
AoS: Oh, thank you! We're all orphans. So we'll all immediately be latching on to you as a mother figure. We hope you don't mind.  
Mrs. Tracy: Meh, not that much.  
NovaGirl: Jeff! We gotta save 'em! Don't you know who these are?  
Jeff: Err....  
NovaGirl: FOOLISH MORTAL! THESE ARE MARYSUES!  
Jeff: Gulp.  
OUR THOUGHTS EXACTLY!!  
NovaGirl: On behalf of the host, may I ask how the heck you all got here?  
There was much puzzling before their leader (let's call her L.E--Lead Evil ^_~) stepped forth.  
L.E: We were shipwrecked. Duh.  
Jeff! Nobody you want hanging around your boys says 'Duh'!!!!  
NovaGirl: She makes a good point.  
Who, me or that waste of letters?  
NovaGirl: You do!  
Right. Well Jeff? Are you going to get rid of those infernal creatures?  
It was then that SHE stepped out.  
NovaGirl: Please, not her again.  
No, it wasn't her. It was someone else. Someone older, wiser...but to Jeff, more radiant than the brightest summer blossom  
NovaGirl: Oh God No.  
Kyrano: Well, she is kinda cute.  
NovaGirl *shakes head*: Honestly...One'd think that you and Jeff and Scott and Virgil...  
HEY! THIS IS A MARY SUE PARODY, NOT A SLASH ONE! KEEP ON TOPIC!  
All Others: Eep!  
L.E.: And I thought I was bad...  
Watch it missy.  
But anyways, back on the radiant floral beauty. Her glorious raven mane, streaked with grey, the thoughtful brown eyes poring into Jefferson's soul, reminding him so of his beloved Lucille..  
Jeff: I think I'm going to be sick.  
All others: Wait for us.  
The situation was dire. An army of stranded women, lead by the dastardly L.E. So naturally, nobody was scared. Except me, NovaGirl, Jeff, Kyrano, Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, Alan, Tin-Tin, Brains, and Grandma Tracy.  



End file.
